


Date Night, Interrupted

by idiotextraordinaire



Series: Pancake 'Verse [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Brittana babies, Domestic Brittana, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, brittana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26035702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiotextraordinaire/pseuds/idiotextraordinaire
Summary: Brittany and Santana just want a quiet date night at home. Their evenings has other plans.Part of the Pancakes and Mr Snuggles 'verse.
Relationships: Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Series: Pancake 'Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889854
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Date Night, Interrupted

There are certain things that are just facts of life. 

Fact. The earth revolves around the sun.

Fact. A euler brick is a cuboid. 

Fact. Friday night is date night. 

Both kids are asleep by 8:30 pm. The TV is playing as two glasses of wine sit on the coffee table as “The Proposal” plays on their TV. Brittany’s head rests on Santana’s lap as Sandra Bullock huffs and gets down on one knee in the middle of the street to propose to Ryan Reynolds. Santana rubs circles in Brittany’s back and the blonde hums contentedly. 

The blonde pushes her herself up, lifting her head off of Santana’s lap. Santana’s wearing her glasses and Brittany thinks she looks that special combination of super adorable and sexy as hell. 

“What?” Santana asks, noticing a glint in her wife’s eye. 

“Do you wanna make out?” 

She asks it as casually as one would ask someone if they wanted pizza for dinner. 

Santana chuckles. “Totally.” 

Santana removes her glasses and places them on the coffee table to avoid them getting crushed and pulls Brittany down for a kiss. Brittany’s far too eager to return it and her hands move down south to cop a feel of Santana’s ass through her shorts as the brunette grasps the back of Brittany’s neck to deepen the kiss. 

Sometimes it feels like they’re still a couple of horny teenagers. 

They’re like that for a while. They remain on the couch, trading kisses as hands and lips roam slowly, like they have all the time in the world. 

A phone rings. 

Santana whines against the crook of Brittany’s neck in annoyance. 

“Is that yours or mine?” 

Brittany cranes her neck over to look at the coffee table. 

“Mine,” she reaches for the device to see who is interrupting her sweet sweet lady kisses. “It’s Quinn.”

“Call her back, tomorrow.” 

Brittany hits the decline button, tosses her phone back on to the table. It made a sound that she’d be more concerned with if she didn’t have more pressing matters to attend to at the moment. 

Speaking of which, Santana’s lips are currently pressed against her neck. Brittany’s fingers graze against her bare hipbone, causing Santana to gasp when she hears another ring. 

The pair look over and it’s Santana’s phone this time. Brittany leans over again and retrieves the phone.

“It’s Quinn, again.” 

Santana huffs in frustration. 

“You should pick it up. It might be urgent if she called us both.” 

Santana takes the phone from Brittany and accepts the call, as Brittany starts manoeuvring off her wife and back onto the couch. 

“What do you want, Fabray?” 

“Good evening to you too, Santana,” she hears Quinn greet on the other line. 

“Why are you bothering me and Britts on date night?” she cuts straight to the point. 

“Look, sorry if I’m interrupting your sexual escapades-’

“You are.”

“But I’ve turned the house upside down trying to find Lucas’ dinosaur. He can’t sleep without it.” 

“And?”

“I can’t find it anywhere, but I think he brought it to your place when the kids had their playdate today. Can you check if he left it there? It’s a little red t-rex.” 

Santana sighed and relented. She empathized with Quinn and she did love Lucas. She also knew Mike was out of town on business till tomorrow, so the little boy probably really did need his dinosaur. 

“I’ll check. If it’s here, one of us will come by and drop it off.” 

“Thanks, S. Call me if you find it.” 

Santana ended the call and looked back up at Brittany. 

“How is it that we’ve been out of high school forever and Quinn is still cock-blocking me?” 

* * *

The kids had been playing in Sophia’s room earlier in the day, so Santana tip-toes in, making sure not to wake her daughter and trying not to stub her toe on anything. 

The star-shaped night light gave her enough vision to look for the lost dinosaur. Most of the toys were in a little toy chest next to the six and a half foot tall, Mr Snuggles. Santana didn’t have to rummage far to find the little red dinosaur, mixed in amongst the other playthings. 

Lucas must have left it there during their playdate this afternoon. 

Having finished her mission, Santana proceeded to head back out, before noticing Snoopy on the floor next to the bed. She picked up the lost white dog and carefully tucked it in next to Sophia, who was hugging her unicorn, her dolphin also within arms reach. 

“Sleep tight, baby girl,” she whispered, placing a light kiss on the little girl’s head.

* * *

Santana texted Quinn a quick update, advising her friend that she’d found the lost dinosaur and Brittany was headed over to drop it off now.

“Tell her this totally makes us even for the lost binky incident,” Santana said. 

Brittany chuckled as she patted down her pockets to make sure she had the car keys, when Santana tossed her a sweatshirt. 

“It’s chilly outside.” 

Brittany unwrapped the balled up item of clothing to find it was Santana’s NYU sweatshirt. Really, it was only fair at this point, given that Santana had stolen her MIT sweatshirt back when they were on tour with Mercedes and basically claimed it as hers ever since. 

“I won’t be long.”

Santana gave her a quick peck on the lips. “I’ll be waiting.” 

* * *

Santana takes the time Brittany’s gone to wash up the glasses and tidy the living room. There’s not much, so she finds herself back in front of the TV when she hears footsteps. 

“Mama.” 

She finds her son, rubbing his eyes, having wandered out into the living room in his PJs. 

“Ollie, baby, it’s past your bedtime,” she approaches him and crouches down to meet him at eye-level. “Are you ok?”

“I woke up,” he says. “Can’t go back to sleep.” 

“Aww, sweetheart,” she stands up and gestures back to the hallway. “Come on, I’ll tuck you back in.” 

The two of them return to his bedroom, the moon-shaped night light still on over the side of his bed. Santana lifts the covers and helps him get back into bed, where he hugs the little yellow duck he’s had since he was a baby. It takes her a moment, she can barely believe he’s six years old already. 

“Comfy?” she asks, as she finishes tucking him in, fluffing the pillow and placing a kiss on his forehead. 

He nods. “Mama?”

“Yes, Ollie?”

“Can you read me a story?”

“Sure,” she smiles. “Which one do you want?”

He thinks for a moment. “Cat in the Hat.”

Santana moves over to his bookshelf. It doesn’t take her long to find the book in question, sitting amongst his little collection of Dr Seuss books. They’re his favorite, he likes the rhyming. She then makes herself comfortable on the bed, with only the nightlight and the light coming in from the hallway to let her see. Ollie rolls onto his side, so he can face his mother while she reads to him. 

Santana turns the first page. 

“The sun did not shine. It was too wet to play. So we sat in the house all that cold, cold wet day. I sat there with Sally. We sat there, we two. And I said, ‘how I wish we had something to do!’”

* * *

Quinn and Mike only lived a fifteen minute drive away, so Brittany managed to get there with no problems (ok she may have _grazed_ the neighbour’s mailbox, but that was nothing). 

She rang the doorbell to be greeted by a slightly frazzled looking Quinn. 

“Looking for someone?” she asked, holding up the dinosaur. 

“Oh thank God, I could kiss you,” Quinn said, letting out a huge sigh of relief, taking the toy from her. 

“No thanks, Santana’s waiting for me to get home.” 

Quinn rolled her eyes. “Well, thanks anyway. He couldn’t sleep without it.” 

Brittany looks down, to find a small boy with dark hair and hazel-green eyes materialize next to Quinn. 

"Hey, buddy," she grins at him. 

“Look who Aunt Brittany found,” Quinn turns to him, holding out the little red dinosaur. 

“Rexy!” he grins and hugs the dinosaur tight. He then turns to the woman standing outside the doorway, still clutching his dinosaur, tightly. “Thank you, Aunt Britt.” 

Brittany can’t help smile - even if it did interrupt her date night - and affectionately ruffles his hair. “You’re welcome, Lucas. Make sure you don’t forget Rexy next time, okay? Mr Snuggles might decide he wants to adopt him.”

Lucas giggles a little and nods. “Promise.” 

“Alright, sweetie, we need to get you back in bed,” Quinn turns to her son. “Say good night, I’ll be in to tuck you in in a minute.” 

“Good night, Aunt Britt.” 

“Good night, Lucas,” she says, before he wanders off to bed. 

“Thanks for bringing it back,” Quinn says standing back up. “ He cried earlier when we couldn’t find Rexy. I think he’s really been missing Mike the last few days.” 

“I guess he’s not the only one,” she remarked at her friend’s tone. 

Quinn sighed. “Yeah, you could say so.” 

“He’ll be home tomorrow, Q. Besides, we try to alternate so the next trip is going to be me.”

“Does that mean I should expect frantic calls from Santana to interrupt my evenings, then?” 

Brittany chuckles. “Don’t be surprised. Anyway, she told me to tell you that this officially makes us even for the lost binky incident.”

“Fine, we’ll call it even,” Quinn rolls her eyes, with a laugh. “I’d ask if you wanted to come sit for a while, but I know who’s waiting for you at home.” 

“Good call,” Brittany winks, heading back to her car. 

* * *

When Brittany got home, she expected to find Santana waiting for her in bed or perhaps in the living room with another glass of wine. 

Instead, she finds both rooms empty, but is guided when she sees the door to Ollie’s room is ajar and peaks in to have a look. 

Santana’s sleeping in Ollie’s bed. She’s still in a semi-seated position, with her back against the headboard, still wearing her glasses, _Cat in the Hat_ half open on her lap, but her eyes are closed. One of her arms is wrapped around Ollie, who is fast asleep, clutching his ducky. 

The sight of it makes Brittany’s heart melt. It reminds her of the times she’d come home and find Santana asleep with a baby resting on her chest when their kids were infants. 

She tiptoes into the room and gently wakes Santana with a kiss on the cheek and a gentle shake. 

“Santana, babe,” she whispers. 

“Hmmm?” Santana stirs, blinking the sleep out of her eyes and taking in her surroundings and her wife. “You’re back.”

“I am.”

“I must’ve dozed off reading to him.” 

“You’re adorable.” 

“Adorable wasn’t really what I was going for on date night.” 

Brittany wiggles her eyebrows. “Well, you wanna continue what you were going for? Night’s still young.” 

Santana grins as she carefully gets out of bed, making sure Ollie doesn’t wake up and placing the book on top of his shelf. She then takes Brittany’s hand as they make their way to their own bedroom. 

“Definitely.” 

* * *

Santana’s running her hand under Brittany’s shirt, her fingers grazing past her ribcage, as Brittany leaves kisses on the underside of Santana’s jawline. 

“Mmmm, baby,” Brittany lets out a hushed moan, when they both hear a crashing sound from outside and both look up in alarm. 

When they hear an echoey meow, Santana is significantly less alarmed and more annoyed, when Brittany sits up and the brunette is forced to move off her wife so that she can get out of bed to investigate. 

Santana flops back onto the bed, clearly displeased and stares at the ceiling. 

“I hate that cat.” 

* * *

Brittany examines her surroundings and enters the kitchen to find a certain fat cat’s large behind poking out from the kitchen trash can and helps lift him out. 

“There’s no tuna in there Tubbs, you should be careful,” she tells the cat, examining him to make sure he’s not been hurt. “You can’t just go sticking your nose into everything. It's dangerous. Besides, it’s date night. Your moms need their lady kisses.” 

Tubbs, unharmed, pays little attention to this and waddles off, swishing his tail, while Brittany puts the few pieces of trash that came out during Tubbs’ exploration back in the bin. As she washes her hands in the kitchen sink, she hears a voice sniff. 

“Mommy?” 

Brittany looks down and finds her three year old daughter, clutching her unicorn and wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. 

“Soph, what’s wrong, sweetie?” Brittany asks, quickly scooping up the little girl into her arms. 

“I had a bad dream,” she whispers into her mom’s ear, not letting go of the unicorn as she wraps her arms around her mother’s neck. 

“Oh, sweetie,” Brittany pulls her closer and rubs her back. “It’s ok.” 

“Can I sleep with you?” 

“Of course, baby girl,” she says, wiping a few tears tracks on her daughter’s face, with her thumb. 

Brittany gives Sophia a cup of water to drink before they go to bed. The little girl giggles a little because it’s from her favorite cup, the one with a unicorn holding a soccer ball. 

“Someone had a bad dream,” Brittany informs Santana, Sophia still in her arms as they enter through the doorway to the master bedroom. 

“Oh no,” Santana pulls back to covers. “Come ‘ere, Princess,” she reaches out her arms as Brittany puts their daughter down on their bed and Sophia scrambles up into the bed to give her mama a hug. 

“Do you remember what it was about?” Santana asks, as Brittany climbs back onto her side of the bed. 

“No,” Sophia shakes her head and sniffs. “But it was scary.” 

“It’s ok, baby girl. You’re safe here,” Brittany kisses Sophia’s cheek, as Santana pulls up the covers so that she’s nestled between her moms. 

“All good?” 

Sophia nods. 

“Try to get some sleep," Santana rubs her back. " Mommy and I are right here.” 

They both watch over Sophia as the little girl closes her eyes and seems to have little trouble falling back asleep. 

Santana and Brittany share small smiles, though both knowing that date night is definitely over. 

“Mike and Quinn are totally babysitting next Friday,” Brittany whispers. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review if you can.


End file.
